Joke
by Mello Evans
Summary: Pansy queria brincar com Hermione, e tudo parecia bem interessante. Granger não tinha escolha, ela tinha que brincar. .:Femmeslash. Orange:.


**Ficlet**

**Título: **Joke¹

**Gênero:** Femmeslash (Yuri)/ Romance (?)/ Orange. **Não gosta? Não leia!**

**Classificação:** NC 17 (M) +18

**Ship:** Pansy/Hermione

**Sem beta.**

**Disclaimer**: HP pertence a J.K. Rowling. Sem fim lucrativo ou objetivo de denegrir a imagem da real ficção.

**Nota:** PWP. Pós-Hogwarts.

* * *

As mãos da loira passeavam pelo corpo desacordado da morena de maneira indecente, não agüentavam de espera para que aqueles olhos se abrissem e escapassem gemidos por seus lábios carnudos.

Granger acordava vagarosamente, sentindo sua pele queimar, como se ardesse em chamas, mas aquilo era extremamente prazeroso. Sentia mãos atrevidas subirem e descerem sobre suas coxas e adentrarem sua saia. "—Humn." – Gemeu ainda de olhos fechados. Queria apenas apreciar aquelas sensações. Aquelas mãos eram tão delicadas, mas não negavam o que desejavam: sexo.

"—Está gostando Granger?" – Disse uma voz femininamente sarcástica.

Hermione atordoada abriu os olhos. Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse, era uma mulher casada! Era agora uma senhora Weasley. Descobriu que se encontrava com os braços amarrados por cima de sua cabeça na cabeceira da cama que só podia pertencer à loira. "—Parkinson! Pare... O que-"

Pansy não pôde mais esperar, tomou aqueles lábios com gosto sentado em cima das pernas da outra. Suas mãos perversas passeavam pelo corpo da antiga aluna da casa de Griffyndor. "—Calada Granger, não mandei você falar nada." – Falou zombeteira assim que largou o beijo. Lentamente adentrou a mão por debaixo da saia novamente, retirando lentamente a calcinha de renda branca.

O corpo de Granger tremeu. Um frêmito subia por sua espinha em antecipação. Sua mente dizia que aquilo era completamente errado, mas seu corpo respondia de outra forma. Cada fibra de seu corpo desejava sentir o que Pansy se propusera a fazer. "—Ahnm." – Gemeu ao sentir dedos alisarem lentamente sua entrada.

"—Você quer mais Granger?"

Hermione só pôde morder o lábio. Não queria permitir, mas nem tão pouco queria negar.

"—Então vou brincar mais um pouquinho." – A loira subiu suas mãos até a blusa da morena, arrancou a peça em segundos deixando os seios da outra cobertos apenas pelo sutiã. Passou a mão descaradamente por sobre eles enquanto se fartava do rosto retorcido de deleite embaixo de si. Retirou logo em seguida a peça vendo os mamilos da morena durinhos e eriçados pela excitação. Não se demorou, começou beijando o pescoço, desceu a linha que levava ao colo farto de Hermione. Tocou o busto a sua frente com urgência, sentindo, ouvindo da outra consentimento e languidez.

"—Hanm..." – Era cada vez mais evidente que Mione queria tudo, precisava sentir mais da outra. Procurou os lábios da sonserina com sofreguidão e foram correspondidos da mesma forma, sentia o meio de suas pernas já úmido pela espera, a calcinha estava ainda pelo meio de suas pernas, a saia levantada, a blusa arrancada, estava totalmente descomposta pela outra.

Parkinson viu o desejo da morena e então desceu lentamente, lambeu o umbigo e inesperadamente penetrou dois dedos no interior de Granger que soluçou em aprovação.

Hermione fechou os olhos, mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto se rebolava para aqueles dedos atrevidos.

Pansy sentia a outra envolver seus dedos graciosamente de maneira apertada. Aquilo era uma delícia. Deu um sorriso beirando ao sarcasmo e a aprovação ao ver as pernas da outra abrirem levemente para que pudesse enfiar o terceiro dedo.

"—Ahh!" – Jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo que seu ápice estava perto. Seu corpo parecia estar se rasgando ao meio, mas de uma forma prazerosa.

Pansy sentia a própria peça intima molhada só por ver aquela cena linda que se desenrolava sobre sua cama. Deitou parcialmente sobre a outra lambendo os seios desta enquanto fazia Granger gozar de puro prazer por seus movimentos.

Hermione estava ofegante, seu busto subia e descia de forma descontrolada, a boca entreaberta em uma busca desesperada por ar.

Parkinson se recostou ao seu lado com um rosto de satisfação.

"—Será que dá pra me desamarrar?" – Perguntou assim que normalizou a própria respiração.

"—Não..." – Disse roucamente no ouvida da outra. "—Eu ainda quero brincar. Terminar o meu joguinho com você."

"—Mas eu desamarrada é bem melhor de brincar, não?"

A loira olhou incrédula aquela que sempre julgara a aluna certinha nos tempos de escola e consentiu com um riso luxurioso.

Elas com certeza aproveitariam muito bem aquela pequena e nada inocente brincadeira.

**FIM.

* * *

**

**Legenda:**

¹: Joke, na tradução denotativa significa brincar, gracejar... Bom no caso aqui a brincadeira é para adultos. Em tese.

**N/A:**

Meu 1° femmeslash Harry Potter! (AMO o gênero! Principalmente quando alguma está de saias /Perva). Gente... A fic ficou legal? #Apreensiva# _**Reviews!**_!!

Kissus.


End file.
